Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/For the Uniform/Chapter One
(Warp speed) The Defiant is traveling at warp. (Main bridge, red alert) Commander Halliwell, Major Kira, Lieutenant Commander Dax, and Lieutenant Commander Worf are all at their stations as Major Kira chimes in at her console. He's headed for the Badlands, all right, course is zero mark two-one-three Major Kira says as she turns to Captain Martin. Captain Martin sits in his Captain's chair looking at Dax. Dax Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs the command into the helm console. Changing course to zero mark two-one-three, we're right on his tail sir Commander Dax says as she looks at Captain Martin. Commander Halliwell looks at his console as he sees the Maquis raider heads towards the Badlands and reports to Captain Martin. Captain, the Maquis raider is heading for the Badlands says Typhuss as he looks at John. Dax chimes in. He knows we can't follow him in due to our sensors being reduced to short range only Dax says as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Martin. John gets up from his command chair and looks at Worf then at Typhuss. We need help John says as he looks at the viewer. Then he turns to Commander Worf. How long until we're in firing range? John asked Worf. He looks at his console. 27 minutes Captain Commander Worf says as he looks at the console and then at Captain Martin. He then looks at the viewer. Commander what's the position of the USS Malinche? asked John as he looks at Worf. Worf looks at his console. They're on patrol in the DMZ, near the Gamma Seven outpost Commander Worf reports as he looks at the console read out and then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin smiles. He then turns to Typhuss. Typhuss is the new holo-com working? John asked as he turns to Typhuss. Commander Halliwell looks at the console and reports. Yes sir, its working says Typhuss as he looks at John. Kira chimes in. The chief has had it online for six hours, I think he's eager to have someone give it a try Major Kira says as she looks at Captain Martin with a smile on her face. John gets up and walks to the back. Always like to please the chief, open a channel to Captain Sanders on the Malinche Captain Martin says as he looks at Kira and then at the small padd on the floor. Kira taps a few keys as Martin turns to face the back of the ship. After a beat, the hologram of Captain Sanders appears on a small PADD that has been installed in the aft section of the bridge. Sanders is a human male in his forties, a thoughtful and deliberate man, he's not prone to snap decisions. Are you receiving my image, captain? Captain Martin asked as he looks at the holo-image of Captain Sanders. He nods. Yes and you? Captain Sanders asked as he turns to face him. Captain Martin nods at him. What can I do for you Captain? Captain Sanders asked as he looks at him. Captain Martin looks at the holo-image. We need help with a Maquis raider can you intercept it? Captain Martin says as he looks at the holo-image of Captain Sanders. Captain Sanders smirks. On our way you seem pretty eager, Captain, what did this Maquis raider do? Captain Sanders asked as he works on an invisible console. John looks down and then at the holo-image. It's not what they did, it's who's in command, Brandon Martin my brother Captain Martin says as he looks at the holo-image of Captain Sanders. Sanders's head snaps up at the name. Everyone's favorite traitor Captain Sanders says as he smiles about it. John looks at him. Mike I know I beat you out of getting command of DS9 but Brandon is family and I was hoping if you block his path Captain Martin says as he looks at the holo-image. He raises his hands. You want him in your brig, we'll cut him off and you can grab him, Sanders out Captain Sanders says as he looks at him. The hologram disappears. Typhuss looks at his console as it shows the Malinche on an intercept course and he reports the sensor reading, then Captain Martin turns to Commander Worf. Worf prepare to target the Maquis ship, I want to disable them but I want them alive, send a security detachment to the transporter room, have them prepared to receive prisoners Captain Martin says as he looks at Worf. Then Dax looks at her console read out. Captain, Commander Martin's vessel has dropped out of warp Commander Dax says as she's reporting her findings. He gets up from the chair and walks towards the helm console. Go to impulse, raise shields Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Kira is confused by this. What is he doing? Kira asked as she looks at the viewer. Dax looks at the scanners on the helm console. He's changing course and heading towards us Commander Dax says as she looks at the helm and then turns to Kira. Captain Martin turns to Worf. Lock phasers on target and standby to fire on my orders Captain Martin says as he looks at Worf. Worf inputs commands into the weapons console. Target locked Captain Commander Worf says as he inputs commands into the weapons console. Commander Halliwell is confused by this change of tactic. What the hell is he doing, a Maquis raider is no match for the Defiant says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. John looks at him. He's my brother he knows what I'm gonna do next Mr. Worf fire Captain Martin says as he turns to him. Before Worf could fire the button the lights start flickering as everything shuts down. Report? Captain Martin says as he looks around the bridge. Kira looks at her console. We've got a massive computer failure, every computer system is down and all the backups, we're losing control over everything Kira says as she's working on her console. Dax reports as well. Weapons, navigation, helm, propulsion Dax says as she turns to Captain Martin. Captain Martin turns to Worf. Bridge to engine room, Commander, get down there, find out what's going on Captain Martin says as he looks at Worf. Worf left to head to the engine room. Try to route the auxiliary controls through the Captain Martin was about to say before being cut off by the whining of the holo-imager. Before you waste a lot of time running around trying to restore computer control, let me save you some trouble, you can't, you'll find that your memory cores are completely wiped and will have to be reprogrammed from scratch, these work remarkably well, glad we were able to procure one. Brandon says as a holo-gram as he smiles. John looks at him. You left a cascade virus in the Defiant's computers Captain Martin says as he looks at his brother. He smiles at him. Sounds simple, doesn't it? but I assure you, it took a great deal of time to devise one that wouldn't be detected by Odo or Chief O'Brien, I'm really quite proud of it Brandon Martin says as a hologram. He looks at him. I'll add it to the list of charges against you Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He smiles at his brother. Well, as long as you're making a list, why don't you add this fire Brandon says as he turns to an officer on the raider. The Maquis raider fires at the defendless Defiant. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles as Kira is thrown back by one of the upper console screens exploding and coolant vents from it as Typhuss goes to her and runs a medical tricorder over her and treats her wounds until they get back to the station. You know what your problem is, brother? you've made this personal, it didn't have to be, it wasn't with me, I have no animosity, no harsh feelings toward you John we're family Brandon says as he looks at him. The Defiant is still taking hits from the raider. John looks at his brother. I wish I could say the same as well brother John says as he looks at him. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Does it really pay to risk yourself, your ship, your crew, on a personal vendetta? and would Starfleet approve? Brandon says as he looks at the down Kira as she's being treated by Commander Halliwell. Captain Martin looks at him. I don't need any lectures about Starfleet from you and no matter what happens here today it's not over between us Brandon do you hear me it's not over Captain Martin says as another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and one of the side consoles. Brandon smiles at him. I'm the one in control here, Captain, your ship is defenseless, I could destroy you right now, but I won't, like I said, the Maquis aren't killers, our quarrel is with the Cardassians, not you, leave us alone and we'll leave you alone, cease fire Brandon says as he turns to one of the officers. The ship stops shaking as coolant is spewing from one of the upper screens. Am I supposed to thank you? John asked as he looks at the holo-image of his brother. Brandon snickers. No, I'm not going to make you grovel for your life, unlike you, Captain, I know when to walk away, maybe you should think about that on your long trip home Brandon says as he ends the transmission. Captain Martin turns to Dax. Contact Captain Sanders let him know we'll need to be towed Captain Martin says as he turns to her as he hits his fist on the armrest.